


Lesson Learned

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Partial Nudity, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a Brat, a bit sexy, look i tried for 500 words but what had happened was, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock should know better than to walk out in just a towel.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



“Hey, I’m gonna start the kettle, you want some tea?” Molly yelled down the hall as she dropped her bags and a stack of folders on the desk.

 

Sherlock yelled through his closed bathroom door. “Excellent idea as always Molly! I’ll be present in a moment.”

 

The noise of water stopped down the hall as she started it in the sink in the kitchen, filling and turning the kettle on. She stood tiptoe, pulling down biscuits from the top shelf. No reason bothering with a plate. He’d eat the whole pack while they worked. She rummaged for clean mugs and set the tea bags in. She whispered a thank you at an absent Mrs Hudson for the bowl of fresh lemons.

 

Kettle beeped as she turned the corner and near dropped the biscuits. “Sherlock!” she squealed, shutting her eyes tight.

 

Sherlock stood at the desk, folder in hand and a large white Turkish cotton towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes turned up to see what caused her alarm.

 

“Molly whatever is the matter?,” he asked breezily looking back at the folder in hand. Words sat at the tip of her tongue and he gazed back at her in anticipation.

 

“You... towel... for God’s sake,” she cracked one eye open and risked the other, gesturing wildly with her hand.

 

He looked down, brow furrowed, “Yes, that is the obvious fact. Why it matters—”

 

“Bloody hell, I am not having this conversation until you put on some pants,” Molly sighed.

 

Sherlock’s lips curled up at the corner, “Just pants then?”

 

She stared at him. She tried with every bit of her nerve to not follow the lines of his body, starting at those damp curls down to the jawline, to his chest and... she shook her head to push away those thought and put her chin down in her chest.

 

“No, then?” He grinned now, and she gulped when she looked up to meet his gaze.

 

“Trousers, and a shirt too. Please. We have work to do, correct?” She pivoted on her heels and rushed into the kitchen to start the tea, avoiding his continued stare.

 

He groaned, “Fine, since we are friends which I thought it meant... anyway I hate how clothes feel on my skin after a shower.”

 

She entered back into the room with their mugs. As she turned her head up for a glance, with a put-on pout he made sure she noticed his lethargic stomping down the hall. She breathed out in relief as she set down the mugs and sat.

 

-:-

 

Sherlock entered her flat with his key. He thought to himself how respectful it all was, using keys and not picked locks and windows.

 

He tossed his laptop on her sofa, ignoring Toby’s meowing at his feet.

 

“Is that you, Sherlock?” Molly yelled down her hall.

 

“Does anyone else have a key?” he shouted back.

 

“I’ll be in there in a moment,” she huffed out.

 

Throwing his coat over a chair, he flopped on the sofa and opened his laptop to begin the work on a case he came over to have her assistance.

 

Toby abandoned his meowing and ran to Molly when she entered her sitting room. Sherlock looked up briefly but then did a double take. Hery pony tail was typical but the rest of her clothing not so much. Tight leggings and a decidedly loose tank top. He interrupted a workout he surmised as he scanned her form.

 

“If I interrupted…” he began, but she cut him off.

 

“Just got done with yoga. So what are we working on today?” She crossed the room and Sherlock turned his attention back to the screen.

 

“Two murders across town from each other but I feel their injuries are so similar they must be related. I thought perhaps you could review—” He felt his mouth go dry as she leaned over his shoulder, placing a small hand on it. Her flowery perfume overcame his senses, filling his nose. His eyes steadily followed her fingers as she dropped her hand from him and rested it her hip.

 

“Well, I’ll look them over if you’ve got good photos. If it's our new specialty register who took them, I have little hope,” she laughed lightly.

 

“I see,” is all he managed to murmur in response. His eyes strayed slowly upward but not quite to her face. Her perfume enhanced by the warmth of her body still held in his nose.

 

Molly knew the effect, she could sense the sudden tension when she touched his shoulder. The perfume sprayed just before she entered the room affected him well.  But she wasn’t done with her lesson yet.

 

“Well, you get those pulled up for me, gonna grab a quick shower,” she turned and headed toward the hall, hiding a growing grin as she moved away.

 

Sherlock shook his head, clearing lingering thoughts as she was no longer there to distract. Back to work, he told himself.

 

He heard the shower shut off.

 

“Tea?” he yelled down the hall.

 

“Absolutely. Biscuits in their usual spot,” she said back, sticking her head out the door.

 

Once she heard him rummaging for the coveted biscuits, she slipped on a satin dressing gown over her naked form, a bit on the short side but she knew its effect. “Walk out in a towel. I can play that game,” she whispered to herself as she smoothed down the fabric once more in the mirror. She stepped out and toward the kitchen confidently.

 

“Do you think the photos will suffice for study?” she said cheerily as she entered the room.

 

Sherlock stuffed a Gingernut in his mouth before he turned to her and nearly choked on it. His mind raced and went blank, Molly standing much too casually in a short pink satin dressing gown and obviously nothing else.

 

“You OK?” she asked with a furrowed brow. But he held her stare, and her eyes gave her away.

 

“Molly…” he coughed out.

 

“Whatever is the matter, Sherlock?” she asked bright eyed as the corner of her lips curling up.

 

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

 

“I think your point has been made.”

 

She nodded slowly, “So no more just walking out in your towel then?”

 

“Perhaps... we should get back to work, or we could have another conversation we have been avoiding,” he gulped, his thoughts nearly racing too fast for his own good.  “But with trousers and shirt on, please.”

 

“Perhaps,” she smirked as she backed her way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> ok see what had happened was I asked mouse9 to give me something i could write 500 words for. I need to write short again (though this isn't especially long). You see i failed.
> 
> prompt was "I can't have this conversation going if you don't put on pants/a shirt."


End file.
